What the future holds
by CandyKaty
Summary: And so, he sat there, on the floor, with the dagger above his wrist, ready to end his life. But he never got the chance. A bright light appeared and he was gone. Inspiered by Scorpion6955's story.
1. Chapter 1

"Deal!?"

"Deal."

"Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably."

"And I'll be here. Maybe ."

Said Hiccup as his father left. The moment the door closed, Hiccup let out a loud, iterated groan. Why did this have to happen to him?!The moment he decides he doesn't wanna fight dragons, his father decides to put him in dragon training! The Gods must really enjoy seeing him suffer. There isn't any other explanation.

He let himself fall to the floor with a thub. As he did so, his dagger fell of his vest. The dagger with which he would have killed the Night Fury. Funny. Now that he looked at it, that dagger would most probably break against the dragon's scales. It was too small and weak. Useless. Just like him.

He knew he was useless. It was his nickname after all. Hiccup the Useless. The runt, the failure, the screw-up of the village No one would miss him if he was gone. He knew it.

Maybe he should do them the favor. End his life here with dagger. It the should be good enough to at least do that. It's not like somebody would miss him.

And so, he sat there, on the floor, with the dagger above his wrist, ready to end his life.

But he never got the chance. A bright light appeared and he was gone.

* * *

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes. The thing that greeted him the moment he did so, was the bright blue sky. He could have sworn it was night.

Sitting up, he saw where he was. A cove. He didn't know if there was a place like this at Berk. And he knew a big part of the forest like the palm of his hand. It was useful when he needed to hide from Snotlout and the twins.

Speaking of which, the other five teens of Berk were also in the cove, in various states of re-gaining consciousness.

"What happened?", asks Fishlegs. The last time he checked, he was at his home, getting ready for dragon training tomorrow.

"I don't know", said Tuffnut dazed.

"When do you know anything?", said Ruffnut.

"Hey!"

And with that the twins were fighting. If the twins were fighting, then, at least, the world wasn't coming to an end.

"Where the heck are we?", asked Snotlout.

"Tell me why we're here again?", asked a male voice in the distance.

"Because", said a female voice."Dad's birthday is coming up and you know this place is important to him. Maybe we could find an idea for a gift here."

The two figures had walked in the cove and they stopped dead at their tracks at the sight of the teens.

The boy looked like he was around ten years-old or so. He was, well, a walking fishbone. He had blond, messy hair and icy bleu. He was wearing a sky blue tunic, with dark bleu pants and a gray fur vest. And of course, fur boots.

The girl appeared to be about 13. She had red hair in a braid, green eyes and wore a red tunic, reaching past her things with a leather belt around her waist ,brown leggings and fur boots.

The two newcomers and the teens were looking at each other for quite some time untill Fishlegs spoke up.

"Um, excuse me, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Val and this is my younger brother Finn", said the redhead.

"I'm Fishleges."

"Astrid."

"I'm the world's most deadly weapon. Tuffnut's the name."

"Ugh. I'm Ruffnut, the sister of the deadly weapon."

"I'm Snotlout. At your service."

As he said so, he kissed her hand. Her face was full of disgust. The moment she got over it, she grabbed him from the hair, turned him around and kicked him so hard at the back, he fell face first to the ground. Hiccup had to try real hard not to laugh.

"Um, I'm Hiccup."

"Where are we?",asked Astrid.

"You're at Berk", answered Finn.

The teens were confused. They've never seen this cove before ,and they certainly have never seen those two before.

"Hey, don't you think there is something strange about them?",whispered Val at her brother as the teens were looking around.

"What strange?"

"Don't they seem familiar?"

Finn looked at them and he realized his sister was right.

"How the hell did this happened?", he asked.

"I have no idea. We better get them to Dad."

Finn nobbed at her and they turned to the teens.

"Well, if you don't know where you are, we can take you back to the village", offered Val.

"Really?",asked Fishlegs. He really didn't like the idea being at a part of the forest he didn't know, where dragons could attack him any moment.

"Of course", answered Finn.

And with that, the two siblings took the teens to their house. They took the route that went from the back side of the village so they wouldn't see anything. This wouldn't end well.

They entered the house through the backdoor. It was a lovely house. At the floor was lying a little girl around six years-old. She had auburn hair in a pony tail and green-blue eyes. She wore fur boots, black leggings, a skirt at the color of hay and a pink tunic with a leather vest.

"Please, take a sit", said Val and she and her brother went to the little girl.

"Did you find a gift for Daddy?"she asked.

"No, we didn't. But you need to go and bring him here. Quick", whispered Val. The girl nobbed and head out.

Not long after that, the door opened and a man came in. He had auburn hair, forest green eyes and he was wearing a leather armor. In his arms he was holding Emma.

"What happened guys? It better be good. Astrid is gonna kill me for leaving her alone in training..."

At that moment he finally saw the kids and froze in place.

"Why is my 14 year-old self here?"

The teens froze at what he said.

"Who are you?", asked Hiccuo. And he wasn't ready for the answer.

"I'm Hiccup.", said the man."Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."


	2. Chapter 2

**The future selve will be written like _that._**

* * *

"What? How is that possible?", asked Hiccup, confused.

"To be honest I don't have a clue. My guess is that you time traveled. From my younger self's apearance and, um, legs, I'd say you're about twenty years in the future", said _Hiccup _like it was the most normal thing to meet your 14 year-old self.

"I'll admit, this feels a little crazy even to me" he continued. "I can only imagine how it might seem to you. Probaply as crazy as, a Viking freeing a Night Fury."

From the teens, only Hiccup and Astrid caught his sly tone, Astrid wondering why and hiccup gulping.

"If we are at the future, how are we going to get back?" asked Fishlegs scared.

"I'd like to now that but I don't". said _Hiccup. _The moment he said that, a green Terrible Terror with a red dog collar that said 'Pest' flew in. It hovered infront of _Hiccup_ and when he took the letter in its claws, it left.

_Hiccup_ read it out loud.

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,_

_I guess right now, you're wondering how to get your younger self and his gaang back to their time. That's not necessary._

_You see, your younger self was about to do something really stupid. I send him and the others there so he can learn that it's not alright when he's gone. Feel free to tell them what happened the last twenty years. Please make sure thet don't die from the shock._

_I'll send them back when I feell approprite. Be careful and good luck._

_Yours truly,_

_CandyKaty_

_Hiccup_ laughted to himself.

"Guess that CandyKaty person will have a really good laught if she's watching us", he said. The teens looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Astrid.

"A lot of things have happen the past twenty years. Simply imagining your reactions in some of those is hilarious", expalined _Hiccup._ The teens weren't really sure how to take this.

"Younger me", he said. "What was the last thing that happened to you before you got here?"

"Um, dad told me I start dragon training in the morning."

"Useless in dragon training?! Wow, uncle Stoic musr really be desparete. He'll get killed before they let the first dragon out of it's cage!" said Snotlout.

_Hiccup _laughted bitterly.

"It've nice not hearing that nickname in two decades."

"Wait", said Tuffnut, "Snotlout stoped calling you Useless?! How the heck did that happen?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, if I'm suposed to tell you what happend, might as well start from the less shocking news. For one I'm chief now."

"What?! Useless shief?! How did that happen?" asked Snotlout.

"Wait", said Hiccup, "is dad..."

_Hiccup _looked down, as well as Val, Finn and Emma.

"No" said Hiccup. "How- How did he die?"

"He... He took a dragon blast for me."

They all satyed silent for sometime.

"Another thing that happened the past few years is..." continued _Hiccup._

"... that I'm married."

The teens mouths hit the floor. Snotlout literaly.

"You're married?!" said Tuffnut.

"Well, yeah. But you don't have to be so surpriced."

"Was it an arrenged marriege?" asked Fishlegs.

"Nope."

If they weren't shocked before, they were now. Someone married Hiccup and willing.

"Who is the unlucky ladie?" asked Snotlout.

The moment he said that, the door opened and _Astrid _walked in.

"Hiccup! How many times have I told you not to leave me alone at dragon training?! And-"

It was at that moment when she noticed the teens. She sighed.

"What did you do again?"

"It's not my fault this time, I promise! You see..."

And so _Hiccup_ explained her what had happen.

"I was starting from the less shocking news so I told them I'm married and Snotlout asked who is the unlucky ladie."

"I wouldn't say unlucky. But it seems that I came right on time."

And with that, _Astrid _grabed him by him by his armor and kissed him right on the lips. Val and Finn covered Emma's eyes and turned their heads the other way.

They teens couldn't look away from the shock. Their mouths were literaly hagging open.

Tuffnut was like all of them and a little jealous that Hiccup married Astrid. Tuffnut on the other hand was angry. If Astrid married Hiccup, then her only options were Snotlout and Fishlegs. Fishlegs was happy that Hiccup actually got a chance with Astrid. He knew he had a crush on her for years. Snotlout was heartbroken. Astrid married his fishbone of a cousin! Could it get any worst?

Hiccup and Astrid were both red as tomatos. Astrid couldn't belive it. Her and Hiccup! She admits, she did have a little crush on him when they were little, but...still! She just couldn't belive it. And Hiccup was preatty sure he was seeing a dream.

_Hiccup _and _Astrid _finally stopped kissing and look at the teens.

"Well, at least they didn't faint", said _Astrid._

"True. but we still haven't told them we have kids."

"WHAT!?" said the teens the same time.

Val, Finn and Emma stand side to side.

"Valka Horredous Haddock II. Age 13. Rider, trainer and Shield Maiden in training."

"Finn Horrendous Haddock. Age 10. Rider, trainer and blacksmith apreantice."

"Emma Horrendous Haddock. Age 7. Healer in training."

"Oh", said _Astrid, _"Since we're talking about kids, there is something I need to tell you something. Remember that sick feeling I got the past few weeks? I went on the healers on my way here. I'm pregnant."

And with that, _Hiccup_ fainted. _Astrid _facepalmed herself.

"You'd think he'd stop doing this after the third time."

"Mommy, does that mean I will be a big sister?" asked Emma.

"Yes sweery."

"Yay!"

"Um, mom, how do we wake dad up?" asked Val.

"I don't know. Waking up Hiccup is like making a dragon eat eels. It's close to imposible. Only Toothless can wake him up but it's not a good idea to bring him in now."

Finn was thinking and then his face brighten when he got an idea.

"I got it!" he said and told his sister his plan. The two girls smiled and nobbed.

The three siblings stood next to their father's unconsious form and took a deep breath.

"THE BESERKERS ARE ATTACKING!" they yelled. _Hiccup _snapped up.

"What?! Ready the dragons! On your possisions! Fire at will!" he yelled.

"Wait, what happened?" he asked when he realized he was in his house.

"You fainted when I told you I'm pregnant."

"Oh."

"Wait a minute", said Ruffnut. "You two are married for..."

"Thirten years."

"Thirten years and you already have tree kids and one on the way?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow, you've been busy", said Ruffnut.

Both Hiccup and Astrid were as red as blood. They really didn't need to get those pictures in their heads.

"Um, H-Hiccup?" said Fishlegs.

"Yes?"

"Who is Toothless?"

"Oh, well, remember earlier when I said that this whole situations must seem as crazy as a Viking freeing a Night Fury?"

The teens nobbed.

"Well, that isn't so crazy. It has happened."

"Who would be stupid enouf to free a Night Fury?" asked Snotlout and it was the question in the minds of all the teens. Well, almost all.

_Hiccup _answered with one simple word.

"Me."


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you saying?" asked Astrid.

"Well", answered _Hiccup, _" At that raid, when I was chaced by a Monstrous Nightmare and I said I shot down a Night Fury, I did shot one down. But I didn't have the stomach to kill him so I freed him. And he spared my life."

"Wait", said Astrid, "If you shot it down at that raid..."

She looked at Hiccup.

"... you've already freed it, haven't you?"

"... Yes", said Hiccup weakly.

"Ok, but why are you saying all this? I just asked who Toothless is." said Fishlegs.

"I'm telling you this because Toothless is the Night Fury."

The teens were silent. _Hiccup _opened the door and said:

"Hey, Toothles. Come on bud, we have guests."

A midle sized, black dragon walked to the door. He looked in the room and the moment he saw Hiccup his face brightened. He jumped on him, making him fall flat on his back. The teens were terrified. They thought that the dragon would kill him. Instead, the dragon licked him again and again.

"Stop!... It... it tickles!", said Hiccup between laughting.

"Behold", said _Hiccup, _"Toothless, the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself."

"H-Help!" yelled Hiccup.

The teens were too shocked to move. This was the legendery Night Fury? The destroyer of the village? How could that be? They could say it was a dragon, yes. But it didn't act like a dragon. It acted like a cross between a cat and dog. With wings.

After a while, Toothless stoped licking him. He probably ran out of drool. When he did, he noticed that there were two Hiccups. His head was snaping from the old one to the young one again and again. He then leaned his head to the side and gave_ Hiccup _a look that cleary said "What have you done this time?"

"Why does everyone thinks this is my fault?!" askes _Hiccup, _"For all you know, it could have been those two! (points at Vall and Finn) They get in more trouble than I did!"

"Hiccup, if Toothless could talk he would probably tell you that no one gets in as much trouble as you", said _Astrid._ Toothless nobbed.

"Jeez, thanks bud."

"Anyway, let me introduce you to my best friend, personal love expert and my best man, Toothless."

"What do you mean?" asked Hiccup, wiping the drool off of him. He would smell like fish for a month.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean by best friend, personal love expert and best man?"

"Oh. Well, Toothless is my best friend and he also was my best man at my wedding. And if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have the guts to ask Astrid to marry me."

"It's true. When he asked me to marry him, all he could say was "Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid". Toothless had to push him down, take the ring from his vest and give it to me. It was covered in dragon drool."

The teens shrugged in disqust. Astrid sighed. That was the man she was going to marry? The toothpick who befriended a Night Fury and took advice from a dragon?

"Um, what happened to my leg?"

"Oh, that. Well it's a long story. Twenty years ago I shot down a Night Fury..."

And so, for the next few hours. _Hiccup _told them how he found Toothless, how he befriended him, how he made him a new tail fin, how they discovered and killed the Red Death with great detail.

"Wow", said Hiccup breathless.

"That's a lot to take in", said Astrid. During _Hiccup's _story the teens had understood the bond between _Hiccup _and Toothless, that dragons aren't evil, bloodthirsty animals.

"Yeah, it is. But there is one more thing you need to know", said _Astrid._

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot", says _Hiccup._

"Wait a minute", said Astrid, "If you're telling us what happened the last twenty years starting from the less shocking news how shocking is this going to be?"

"A lot", answered _Hiccup._

"What happened? Did the dead come back to life?" joked Snotlout.

"In a way", answered _Hiccup._

The teens looked at each other confused.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, it all started when I run away after told me it's time to make me chief. Then-"

_Hiccup _had just started to tell them his story when there was a knock on the door. After that, the door opened and big dragon walked in. Behind him was the one and only "Dragon Thief".

"Hey son. I hope I didn't come too earlly. Cloudjumper was pretty excited to come here again."

She walked infront of Toothless and bowed.

"My king" she said and Toothless licked her.

She then noticed Hiccup and the teens.

"Is that...?

"Mom, my 14 year-old self and the teens. Younger me and his friends, my Mom."

"Mom..." whispered Hiccup.

Valka run and hugged him. When she let go, she looked at him from top to bottom.

"Oh, my. Look at you. You are so adorable. And really skinny. You really took after me. You look exacly like me at your age. Just, in boy version."

She looked at _Hiccup._

"How did that happen?"

_Hiccup _told her and then told the teens the story of how he found his mother, fought with Draco Bludvist and became chief.

"I don't get it. Is Draco dead?" asked Tuffnut.

"We're not sure", said _Hiccup._

"He hasn't come back", continued Val.

"But when he does, I'm gonna cut of his other hand off", said Astrid.

"No cuting arms infront of the kids, remember Astrid?", said _Hiccup. _The kids moaned, disapointed.

Therre was a loud groan was heard from the dragons direction.

"I guess it's lunch time", said _Hiccup._

"Oh, I brought meatballs", said Valka.

The kid's eyes widened in terror.

"What is it?" asked Hiccup.

"Granny's cooking is" started Emma.

"... like Gobber's siging. Just smile, pretend you like it and don't through up", continued Finn.

The teens gulped.

They sat down on the table and aet. The teens tried some of Valka's meatballs, they needed all their will power not to through them up. Weirdly, the Haddocks could eat them with no problem. After they aet, Valka cleaned the table. Hiccup leaned towards Finn.

"How didn't you throught the meatballs up?" he asked.

"When you befriend a dragon you give him a fish. If he likes you, he throughs up half of it for you and you have yo eat it. It gives you an iron stomach."

Since the teens still haven't been sent back they decide to have some fun. Emma showed them her drawings, Finn his new invasion, it broke the table at two, and Vall her axe throwing skills. She was as good as Astrid, maybe better. Then again, she did get her first axe when she was five.

Valka told them stories from the time she had spent in the village before she bacame the dracon thief. She told them stories about their parents, them as babies and Hiccup as a baby, he really wished the earth would open up and swollow him.

But time passed and night came. The teens were still here but no one knew why.

Hiccup felt really wierd. All those stories they've been told today, could that really be him? He wasn't a hero, he knew that. There was no way he could save his entire village, kill a giant dragon even with the help of a Night Fury and beat a mad man like Draco Bludvist. It simply was too imposible.

The Haddocks agreed to take care of them for the night. It was a little crowded but other than that, the night was good.

The next morning, during breakfast, they were talking about their plans for the day. They all had a clear schedule. The teens because they had been traped twenty years in the future, Hiccup and Astrid becouse it was quiete this time of year at Berk and they didn't have dragon training today and the kids because they always figured things out in the last minute. Then Finn's face lighten up.

"Guys, I know what we're gonna do today", he said. (Yeah, phineas and ferb line, I love that show)

They all looked at him.

"At this time, the people who don't have a dragon are the minorite. Pretty much every one can fly."

Hiccup had a reall bad feeling about where this would end.

"And we don't know when these guys will be sent back. So, I was thinking, since they'll be staying here for who knows how long, why don't we show them who dragon training is now?"

"You mean having them watch a lesson?" asked Emma.

"No, my little sister."

Yep, he did like where this was going.

"I mean having them take part in the lesson."

Oh, boy.


	5. Chapter 5

A LONG time after breakfast, the Haddocks and teens were at the arena. Even though they left the house right after breakfast, it took them pretty damn long to get there. Partly because they had to drag the teens all the way to the arena and partly because the village went crazy when they saw them.

Their older selves were quite puzled, but a lot of strange things happens on Berk, so they didn't question anything.

The grown-up that had seen the teens at that aged used the Night Fury treatment technick. The hide-and-pray-it-does-not-find-you one. They had somehow surnined the twins destuction obsesion, Fishlegs talkativeness about dragons, Astrid's temper, Hiccup's rotten luck (which most times affected others around him too) and Snotlout's stupidity once. They weren't going to get and risks this time.

Now they were at the arena. Valka was there watching along with the elder. How she survived that long, only Odin knows.

Val came in with a red Timperjack and Finn with a blue Stormcutter.

"This is Razor", said Val.

"And that's X", said Finn.

"Yeah, for an inventor, he's not that creative at times."

"Hey!"

"Kids" warned them _Astrid_. "This is Stormfly."

"And you all know Toothless" continued _Hiccup._

The teens just stood there. Where was this going?

"We're telling you this because it's very important for a dragon and a rider to know each other well" explained _Hiccup._

"And since all of you have dragons in the future, we'll train you with them" continued _Astrid. _Then, Hookfang, Barf and Belch and Meatlug flew in the arena.

"Fishlegs, your Gronkle, Meatlug. Ruff and Tuff, your Zipleback, Barf and Belch. Um, Barf is the gas breathing head and he's Ruff's. Snotlout, your Nightmare, Hookfang. Astrid, that's Stormfly, your Nabber" introduced them _Hiccup._

Hiccup blinked and you could almost hear his brain working.

"So", he said, a little scared. "I will be trained with..."

"The King of all Dragons" continued his older self and pointed at Toothless, who at the moment was chasing a fly.

"You have a really mature king guys" said _Hiccup _sarcasticly at the dragons.

He then walked to a chest and took out a sadle with a left pedal.

"We have dragons other than Toothless who have lost tail fins now, so we have more sadles like that. It is hard flying with one though. So you'll use this since you still have your leg."

Hiccup gulped.

For the next few hours, the teens were gaining the gourage and self-control to aproach a dragon without weapons. And without weting their pants. After a really LONG time of learning to trust each other the teens had completly trusted the dragons. They tried some flying in the arena one at a time and after that they left for some reall flying. That was good, because if they had stayed in the arena any longer they would have destroyed the place.

They started with some rounds around the island. _Hiccup _and _Astrid _took two dragons from the arena since their younger selves took theirs. Things at this face went well, thought the teens were flying really slow because they were scared. After a while they were able to fly faster and stadier.

They then flew over the ocean. The teens couldn't figure out if it was scarier to fall from a dragon and hit sharp rocks or fall from a dragon and hit the rock-hard sea. They grew to really like flying, especially Hiccup.

They kept flying and flying untill they couldn't fell their butts. _Hiccup _flew next to his younger self.

"So how is flying?"

"It's amaaaazing!"

"Yeah, it is. When you fly you feel..."

"... free" said both Hiccups the same time.

They looked at each other and laughted.

"So..." said _Hiccup _"Are you up for a race?"

"A race?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Hiccup thought about it for a minute and nobbed.

The two of them flew side by side. _Astrid stood up at the Nabber she took from the arena._

_"On your marks. Ready. GO!"_

_The two started flying as fast as they could. Since Hiccup wasn't used to races on top of dragons, he couldn't fly as fast as his older self would, so the Hiccups were neck to neck._

_As the race continued they were flying faster. Their adrenaline was in hights and they didn't notice the fact that flew right into a lighting storm._

_Astrid,_ stopped suddenly and the others almost fell on her.

"Hey! Why did you stop?" asked Snotlout.

But she didn't answer. She was too busy trying to breath.

Astrid understood what was wrong with her older self. She was scared. This happend to her too. When she was little and she got really scared, she felt like she couldn't breath. Like her future self must fell now.

Val and Emma, who were both riding Razor, flew next to their mother and tried to calm her.

"Calm down mum, calm down. Take deep breaths. Yes, that's it, allright" told Val her mother. When _Astrid _finaly calmed down, she asked her what was wrong.

"H-Hiccup" she said. "They flew into that storm."

The kids faces were covered with terror.

"What's wrong?" asked Fishlegs.

"They flew into that storm" said Finn. "Dad has a metal leg and Toothless tail fin and sadle has metal too."

The teens just stared at him.

"Lighting doesn't like metal" continued Val.

* * *

The two Hiccups were flying when they heard _Astrid _calling them. They both stopped and looked at her, she was flying to them.

At that little moment they were hovering in place, a lighting hit both of them. The were falling down, covered with their dragons wings who were trying to protect them. _Astrid _folowed them as they fell.

The three dragons hit the ground. The three riders were unconsious and the dragons soon folowed.

The shadow of a man stared down at the six.

"Well, now look what we've got here."


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup groaned as he started to wake up. The last thing he remembers was falling from the sky and hitting the ground. He tried to pinch himself to realize if he was alive but he soon realized he couldn't. He was tied against a pole.

"Ah, I see you three finaly woke up" said man and his voice was strangly familiar.

Hiccup looked around the place. It looked like the arena on Berk, but this had a lot more weapons.

Tied to two different poles besides him were Hiccup and Astrid. _He could also see Toothless and the other two_ dragons. They were chained to the ground with thick chains and mouthgaged so the couldn't blast some one.

"Long time no see Hic" said the man.

He was big, biger than Spitlout, with a tangled red beared and braid that looked like he hadn't washed himself in months, which wasn't completly wrong either.

And he was missing an eye.

It was the right one and even though he wore an eye patch, you could still see a realy nasty burn.

"Dagur" growled Hiccup. _"Wow, I haven't seen you since-"_

_"-SINCE YOU TOOK MY EYE!" yelled Dagur and raised his eye patch._

_Hiccup thought he would through up. How he didn't only the gods know. The space from Dagur's now burned eye brow to a little above his mouth and from his ear to the side of his nose looked like burned steak. And the worst was his eye. It was closed and the outside burned but the creepy part was that it looked like it didn't have an eyeball inside._

_"I would have said since you kidnaped my wife and kids and threatened to kill them, but that works too."_

_Dagur kicked him in the stomatch._

_"Now, let's see" he said. "We have two fully trained dragons, _the Night Fury, my bigest enemy and his lovely wife and..."

He was now standing infront of Hiccup.

"Now, is that your son? No. No, your son is a blonde. Whoever this is, he sure looks a lot like you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he is you. Hm..."

Even if Dagur is an idiot, you should be blind not to notice how much Hiccup looked like _Hiccup. _

Dagur slaped Hiccup n the face. Hard. Both Hiccups yelped in pain and Toothles growled.

"No. Way" he said. "So he is you."

Dagur looked at the two Hiccups with an evil smile.

"This will be fun" he said.

* * *

"This is not good" said Finn.

HeHe, his sisters and the teens were now flying over Beserker Island. They had folowed the three as they landed rather badly on the island and taken as proisoners by Dagur.

"We have to free them" said Val as they landed at a clearing.

"Yeah but how? Dad is Dagur's bigest enemy, the men guarding them won't be just a few. And lets not forget his obsesion on killing Toothless. This won't be easy" explained Finn.

Astrid was scared. She was scared for Hiccup. And Astrid Hofferson didn't _do _scared. Yet here she was, being scared for him. And she was also angry that those kids were talking like Hiccup and their parents were a lost case.

"You can't just sit around doing nothing!" snapped Astrid. "That's your parents in there! You can't just give up on them! You-"

"Who said we'd give up?" Val asked.

"We simply said it wouldn't be easy" continued Finn.

"We're Haddocks!" exclaimed Emma. "We're stuborn!"

"It kinda runs in the family" continued Finn.

"And that means we won't give up" finished Val.

* * *

The Haddock kids and the teens left their dragons at the clearing and snraked into the village.

They were now hiding outside the arena. No one had seen them so far, which eas expected. Dagur's men were even stupider than their boss.

Suddenly they heard a scream of pain. It was Hiccup.

They peaked through the metal cage that was surounding the arena and saw Dagur hitting Hiccup and both Hicvups screaming in pain.

"No!" screamed _Astrid. _"What are you doing? Stop!"

"Why, I'm killing him" he said like it was no big deal. "I figured that, if the boy truly is younger Hic then by killing the boy I kill Hic too."

Toothless was trying desperatly to free himself and help his rider, but he couldn't break free.

Astrid felt anger bulding up inside of her. This man was going to kill Hiccup. No one kills Hiccup. Not her Hiccup. Not if she had some thing to say about it.

"Guys" she whispered to the others. "I have a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you all know the plan?" asked Astrid.

The others nobbed.

"Good. On your positions."

* * *

Dagur was hitting Hiccup. _Hiccup sreamed in pain along with his younger self. _Astrid _and Toothless strugled against their chains._

_It was then the plan got into action._

_"Hey! Over_ _here butt elf!" yelled Val._

_"Catch us if you can!" continued Finn._

_"And you can't!" finished Emma._

_Dagur smirked evily. If he's killing_ Hiccup _he might as well kill his children infront of him. As an extra treat._

_Dagur ran after them and the kids ran away from him. As he was runing through the gate, the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs fell on top of him, holding him down._

_The kids run inside and freed the three dragons and their parents as Astrid freed Hiccup, who, once he was un-chained, fell unconsious in her arms._

Astrid _walked up to Dagur._

_"Let him up" she said._

_The four teens looked at each other confused but let him up. The moment he stood up on his feet, she hit him hard on the stomach. Dagur fell on the ground, holding his stomach in pain._

_"That's for wanting to kill my husband" she said._

_"And to think she's pregnant" said Fishlegs in awe and fear._

_Then, _Astrid bended forward and through up on Dagurs head. Hey, she's pregnant. Morning sickness.

"Ewwww."

"Guys" said Astrid. She was sitting on the floor, with the unconsious Hiccup resting his head on his legs. "Why isn't he waking up?" she askef, not even trying to hide the worry in her voice.

They looked at Hiccup. He was pale like a ghost, with large bruises and fresh wounds.

Then they realized something. It might be true that if Hiccup died, his older self would die too. But when Dagur was hitting him, the only thing his oldert self felt wa the pain, which soon disapeared. Plus, old Hiccup didn't have a single scratch on him, while his younger self looked like he fell from a dragon.

Long story short, Hiccup needed a healer fast or both of them would die.

"Emma, can you do something to help him?" asked _Hiccup._

"I can try something to ease his pain, but there isn't much I can do. We need to get him to the healers on Berk fast or..."

She didn't continue. She didn't need to. Everyone knew what "or" meant.

They need to get him to the healers on Berk fast or he would die.

* * *

Our group took their dragons and left after they left Dagur a little precent. Namely, a large basket of dragon poop emptied on his head. Just for the record, it was the twins idea.

Before they took off, they noticed that Toothless tail fin was burned. Fortunaly, _Hiccup_ carried extra tail fins with him.

The were flying back to Berk as fast as they could. Astrid, for some "unknown reason" had inseasted on being the one to carry the unconsious Hiccup back.

When they reached the village, the took Hiccup to the healers. They treated and cleaned his wounds and told them to let him rest.

Hiccup stayed unconsious for a week. When they asked the healers about it, they said they just had to wait and see.

Toothless didn't like the whole sitouation at all. It reminded him too much of when his rider lost his leg. Said rider tried to cheer him up, saying that if he was alive, young him was alive too. It didn't cheer the dragon up much.

Astrid was acting wierd too. The teens had never seen her like that. Her usual fiernce personality amd determanation were gone. She was always so silent and her face showed how sad and worried she was. She didn't talk or eat much and she spent most of her time beside Hiccup.

That toothpick better not die because if he did, she was gonna bring him back and kill him herself for dieing on her.


	8. Chapter 8

It've been a week since that little Dagur incedence.

Hiccup was still unconsious and Astrid spent most of her time by his side.

The rest of the teens would visit him too, but the felt guilty for letting this happen to him so they didn't spend as much time as Astrid there. They were usually hanging out with their future selves and their families. Astrid was surprised to learn that Snotlout had actualy got married. Guess everything is possible.

Astrid was know outside the Haddock rezident, feeding Toothless since her older self was training with Val and _Hiccup_ was cooking. The rest of the teens were also around, Snotlout and the twins were pretending to be monsters and were chasing after little Emma while Finn talked to Fishlegs about the new kinds of dragons they discovered.

Toothless moaned and nuzled her, trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Toothless. I just wish he'd wake up. I just miss him."

And, as if on cue, the door of the house opened, revealing _Hiccup _in a brown apron that said KISS THE CHIEF.

"Get the healers!" he said. "Hiccup woke up!"

The basket of fish Astrid had been holding fell to the ground and Toothles attacked it, eating every single fish inside of it, the running to the house. Emma run to the healers and every one else inside to see Hiccup.

When the healers came, they kicked every one out to examine Hiccup. The teens were angry that they got kicked out like that but not Astrid. She was just at the thought of him being alive.

When the healers left, they said Hiccup was perfectly fine, he just needs to take it easy for a while.

As soon as he got to his feet, the rest of the teens dragged him along to meet their older selfs and their families.

Astrid didn't do anything. She just stood at the side, watching him being his usual, sarcastic self.

* * *

It was at the sunset, after dinner, that Astrid walked up to him at told him to walk with her. Hiccup would have asked her if she aet anything funny because that would be the only way Astrid Hofferson would wanna spent time with him. He accepted anyway, though.

They walked in silence. They started a few, really akward, conversessions a few times but it work out.

Without realizing it, they walked in the cove. They just stood there, in silence.

Then Astrid punsched him in the gut.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Tha's for scaring me!"

"Scar-How did I scared you?"!

"I thought you were gonna die!"

Astrid was crying. Not even time-travel was more wierd thatn that.

And the akward silence returned.

"You... were scrared because you thought I was gonna die?"

"... Yes."

"But why?"

"Oh, I don't know Hiccup!" she snapped. "Maybe because we'd all be doomed if you died or that Toothless would probably kill himself if you were dead? Or maybe, because I had a crush on you since we were six?!"

After a few quite minutes, Hiccup broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him.

"For- for scaring you."

She wiped a few tears from her eyes with the back of her wrist and smiled at him.

"No, it's okay."

"Hiccup?" she said after a while.

"Yes?"

"What was that stupid thing you were about to do? The reason why we ended up here?"

He tensed.

"Oh. Well, I was about to killmyself" he said the last words so fast, no person alive could have understood what he said.

"What?"

"I was about to... kill myself."

"You-!"

And she punched him in the gut. Again.

"Ow! Now, what was that for!?"

"For wanting to kil yourself!"

Before he was able to protest, Astrid grabed him from his tunic and kissed him right on the lips. And unlike the kiss she would give when he'll wake up after almost dieing again, there wasn't anyone around now. Meaning this kiss lasted a lot longer.

When they finaly pulled apart, they were hugging and smiling stupidly at each other.

"And that's for everything else."

"But I haven't done that much."

"Not yet. But you will. So promise me you won't die on me."

"I can't promise that."

She glared at him.

"But I'll try."

"Good."

And with that, the two teens, and the others disapeared, returning on their own time.

* * *

Hiccup woke up on the floor of his house. The dagger wad still in his hand. It took him a couples of minutes to remember what he was doing. Oh, yeah that. Well better get over with this. He raised the knife and... he could't do it.

He didn't know why. He simply got that feeling, telling him not to do it. Like that feeling he got whe he left the forge when Gobber cleary told him not to. Only this one was stronger. Like someone more important tjan Gobber told him not to, for something more important than destroying the village.

He found it wierd, but he didn't question it, like hadn't questioned the feeling that told him to not kill the Night Fury.

He looked outside the window. He better go to dragon training. Don't wanna let that dragon waiting a lot to kill him.


End file.
